THE GREAT ESCAPE
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Saving a stranger from someone, the two become good friends, until they fall for each other, but the world is against them, trust and friendship broken by lies and arrange marriage, but what was left is their love for each other. [ Re-Fix, Re-Edit ]
1. Chapter 1 ( STREET )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

Summary:

Saving a stranger from someone, the two become good friends, until they fall for each other, but the world is against them, trust and friendship broken by lies and arrange marriage, but what was left is their love for each other.

* * *

FULL SUMMARY:

It has something to do with Past, Forbidden Love, and also Betrayal

~NxL: Not so full right?, cause If I did tell the full summary, well it won't reach to what chapter this would end.

A/N: Also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others are students of Fairy Tail High etc. Also, Corner of the street and sidewalk are the same in my eyes, so don't mind me~ XD

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

( STREET )

* * *

February 10

Lucy Heartfilia, was walking home alone, around 3:00PM, after some dates she has with some Millionaire babies that her father arranged for her, Lucy went to her apartment to Strawberry street, but she has to pass some certain place and everything, she just escaped from her guards, just to escape those date of hers….

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Damn it!, What's with my father being, too bossy and pushy!..." Lucy shouted, while passing by a dark alley. "I don't care on how rich the person is, they are just "millionaire babies" I just wanted a guy, strong enough to protect a woman and also who I can trust, but does look like a bit bad ass or something!" Lucy cried out, looking up to the sky. "I got to hurry up, it's dark here…" she sighed, as she was pulled in a dark alley by a strong hand.

"Hehehe, you want someone strong, right?" A guy said.

"W-who are you…?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the bad ass type, so…?" The guy chuckled.

"Who the hell are yo-" her words were cut off, by a knife on her neck.

"Do as I say, and no one dies…" The guy whispered at Lucy's ear, making Lucy shiver down her spine.

Natsu's POV

I was walking by sidewalk, as tears began to threat to fall out of my eyes, "How can I be happy, if the woman I love, actually rejected me for another one…" Natsu mumbled. "Does she think I'll be happy?, she was just using me for 3 damn years!" Then the rain starts to pour. "Oh, great…" Natsu said sarcastically, as he covered his head with his hood. "Well, I think I should be happy, for she let go a nice guy like me!" Natsu shouted when a thunder roared up the sky. "The F?!" Natsu shouted, then I heard something.

"H-help!" A girl's shout went piercing through my ears.

"Shut it, Blonde!" the guy shouted.

"Oi!, what's happening here?!" Natsu shouted.

"H-help me!" The girl shouted.

"We don't need any help!" The guy shouted.

"I don't like lies…" Natsu mumbled, as he went near the guy.

"Move an inch, or I'll cut her neck…" The guy threatened.

"Move the knife, or you'll die… miserably…" Natsu said, with anger hidden in his voice.

"As if, it would hap-" The guy's sentence was cut off by Natsu's hand over his shoulder "Let go of her…" Natsu said.

"Tch, as if you can do a thing kid…" The guy said Nonchalantly. "What about the two of us do it on her?" The guy offered me.

"N-no… Please…." The girl said.

"Let go of her…" Natsu demanded, as his grip hardened, giving the guy pain by his shoulder blade.

"Guh…" the guy said, as he let go of the knife. Then when he was sure that the guy let go of the knife, he hold his hand using his right then stretched the guys arm, then using his left elbow he hit's the guys arm, breaking it… "Don't dare hurt girls…" Natsu hissed.

The girl looked at Natsu who breaked the guy's arm.

"Uhm, Miss, Hi, I am Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu started the conversation.

Lucy's POV

"Ahm, err… I'm Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia…" Lucy said.

"We should get out from this dark alley…" Natsu said.

"R-right, thank you Natsu… for saving me…" Lucy said.

"That's what friend's are for right?" Natsu said, As he caught my hands and running out of the dark alley.

~STREET~

"Damn, it's cold…" Lucy shivered.

"Well, it's because you were only wearing a dress…" Natsu said, as he takes off his jacket.

"W-what a-are y-you doing…?" Lucy said.

"I'll lend you my jacket, don't worry I won't fell cold!" Natsu said, as he put his jacket over Lucy's cold shoulders, 'This is warm...' Lucy thought.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Maybe this is a bit of change…" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Uhm, what?" Lucy said raising her eyebrow.

"Let's go to the coffee shop, it's just few blocks away." Natsu suggested.

"O-okay…" Lucy said, blushing a bit.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Is he the guy, I was asking for?, I mean looking for?" Lucy thought to herself. "Pink hair… how weird, also a tight shirt?... sexy… skinny jeans…" Lucy thought, having a watery mouth.

"So…?, where'd you come from?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I come from…?, I also live here you know…" Lucy answered Natsu.

"Well then… go to?" Natsu asked, stil walking on a steady pace.

"You mean school right?, it's Fairy Tail High…" Lucy answered walking, eyes on the ground.

"Well, we are school mates then… Year?" Natsu asked again.

"Well I am, -BLAG- Ouch…" Lucy said rubbing her nose. "Natsu, warn me if you are going to stop next time…"

"Well, warn me if you are going to bump my back…" Natsu said, stretching letting his back bone snap and crack.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted.

"Where here!, my favorite café!" Natsu smiled proudly.

"Favorite eh?, don't tell me, you'll go order cappuccino…" Lucy said, with a bit of disbelief or daring, is much a better word to describe it.

"Well, why not?" Natsu smiled. "I'll go pay for yours… go get us some seats" Natsu showed his toothy grin.

"Okay…" Lucy said.

Minutes Past, Natsu came holding a tray… holding a tray… holding a tray of 2 cups of cappuccino and some breads…? Never mind… let's just say… "food"

"So what is your year again?" Natsu said, as he starts munching some of the "food" slowly.

"I'm actually a second year student, why'd you ask?" Lucy said, as she drank her hot cappuccino

"Well, were the same alright!" Natsu shouted happily. "Well, Class? I'm class B"

"A, so we are schoolmates... I didn't even see you before..." Lucy said.

"A? Wow, you are in the highest class!, Yes we are, you didn't, so am I, probably we are doing different activities, or because of me in a detention and such" Natsu said, while shoving a bread in his mouth. And Natsu, noticed Lucy blowing her Coffee, he asked. "You want some?" Natsu said offering some "food"

"Sure, thanks!" Lucy said as she accepts it, and biting her "food" slowly. "What do you mean in detention?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a delinquent according to Mr. Macao, Why? I was caught, fighting the 'Gajeel Redfox' he was actually my cousin, which i discovered later after the fight" Natsu sighed.

"You mean, Gajeel? the Iron Head? the news spreads quickly, isn't he from Phantom High? A School for Delinquents and Bullies, am i right?" Lucy said.

"Yes, i was in that school, just for a day, and transferred here, because of a mess in the papers my father made, but the school called me a traitor, which i don't care, until Gajeel was sent here to Beat me to Pulp, using my own cousin to almost kill me, after the Magic Council heard about it, the school was destroyed and the students were sent to a good school" Natsu finished, biting another bread.

"They said you guys where about to kill each other, and you are fighting in front of a Library" Lucy said, taking a sip from her hot coffee.

"Yep, a wrong place to fight, well, he was the first one, he threaten my friend, by tying them at a tree" Natsu said. "But i forgive him after beating him up, and Mr. Macao now calls me a delinquent, while Gildarts laugh at it because i beat him, and now we are in good or bad terms, more like friends" Natsu said, as he chug down all his coffee.

"Oh,..." Lucy said thinking things, but she can't think of saying a thing or two, so quietness were surrounding them.

"Hey Luce, is Sir Gildarts your teacher?" Natsu asked. "He's my favorite teacher!" Natsu said.

"Huh?, Luce?, it's Lucy!, also, is it because he does nothing than sleeping, right?" Lucy said.

"Yes, Luce, nickname!" He showed his toothy grin. "Yep, cause he does nothing than sleeping and stuffs…"

Natsu's POV

"Hey, Natsu, There would be a possibility we become classmate, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, next year there would be 25% possibility, we'll be classmates" I said.

"True, I wish we could be classmates…" Lucy mumbled, enough for me to hear.

"Aye…" I mumbled. As they finished the food and she finished her drink, the waiter came, asking us...

"Are you done with that sir?" The waiter asked.

"Nah, i'm going to eat the plate too..." I said, in a sarcastic tone, and i hear Lucy giggle.

* * *

NxL: I think i made a to nice Natsu Dragneel here, anyways~ I'll still continue the fic Natsu? also, i'll add a turn of events... great ones~ clashing their lives on fourth year! XD By the Way... Natsu is a badass in some ways too, just don't piss him off! hehehe

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER ALERT!**

**warning: Spoiler kills~ XD Maybe~ .-.**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted... etc. ^^

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 ( BELT )

**THE GREAT ESCAPE**

* * *

A/N: Also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others are students of Fairy Tail High etc. Also, Corner of the street and sidewalk are the same in my eyes, so don't mind me~ XD

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

There's always a betrayal in every Romance stories i made~

* * *

**A/N:** What if I say everything I posted here, was happenings to our school?, but the Boys and Girls department are already 1, but around 10 or 9 years ago it was separate! xD Mom and Dad... :)

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

Natsu's POV

"True, I wish we could be classmates…" Lucy mumbled, enough for me to hear.

"Aye…" I mumbled. As they finished the food and she finished her drink, the waiter came, asking us...

"Are you done with that sir?" The waiter asked.

"Nah, i'm going to eat the plate too..." I said, in a sarcastic tone, and i hear Lucy giggle.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

( BELT )

* * *

February 11

( NxL: Sorry for the FAST FORWARD THINGY! )

* * *

Juvia's POV

"Oh No!, I'm Late!..." Juvia ran along the school corridors, she knew she was late, she can't get in, in her class room, if she can't have a Slip from the Prefect of Discipline, the worst of all, the person who administrates right now is Mr. Clive, a lazy teacher, but strict to push the rules… same as Erza, but it's way too different.

"I see you are late, Ms. Lockser…" Mr. Clive said, so I came in and trembling a bit, you know him?, he is nice and lazy but when it comes to business… he is scary as Hell.

"…" Juvia didn't say a word until,... A Raven haired boy shouted.

"Well, this is quite strange, why are you late, Mr. Fullbuster?" Mr. Clive said. "It's really surprising, for a kid like you to be late, since I only saw you once, or just today to be late…" Mr. Clive folded his arms.

"Well you see, I got late because I was up all night busy practicing the incoming dance tournament, you know…" Mr Fullbuster reasoned.

"…" Juvia just looked down at the ground quietly, while the two are busy talking, worst of all she was alone with the two, since the others got dismissed.

"Sir, can I have a slip?, I think I've been sitting here for more than an hour, I've been missing my class now…" Mr. Fullbuster said.

"…" Juvia was still looking at the ground, blushing a bit, Why am I trapped up with them?, this must be fate!

How Lucky of Juvia to be trapped up with Mr. Fullbuster, since She respect and has a crush on him.

* * *

( A/N: Let's just say, this happened to my Classmate/ Friend, Close and Trustful friend TODAY~ XD )

* * *

"If only I could go to their practice..." Juvia thought to herself.

"Here you go, Mr. Fullbuster…" Mr. Clive gave a slip to Mr. Fullbuster.

"I wanna look at him, but I'm burning!, I mean blushing!" Juvia thought to herself again, maybe drifting off or day dreaming.

"Thank you Sir" Mr. Fullbuster said.

"Why are you so quiet, Ms. Lockser?" Mr. Clive said, chuckling a bit, while teasing me.

"…?" Mr. Fullbuster was writing his slip, and few more blanks left to be filled and Mr. Clive's signature.

"N-n-noth-nothing Sir…" Juvia answered and also fidgeting, through nervousness, and her hands and feet felt cold, because she can see from the corner of her eye, Mr. Fullbuster glancing at her.

"Do you like Mr. Fullbuster?" Mr. Clive asked, smirking at me.

"N-n-no, Sir!" Juvia still answered Mr. Clive fidgeting.

"I can see you are blushing!, maybe that's the reason you are late!" Mr. Clive exclaimed.

"N-no, sir, I got late and I was absent for the past few days, because I got sick…" Juvia answered Mr. Clive because she got nervous also afraid and most of all, Mr. Fullbuster was now staring at her. "S-so, S-s-sir, Can I also have a S-s-slip…?" I asked.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Mr. Clive shouted happily because, finally I talked…?

* * *

MOMENTS LATER~ HE LEFT AND I WAS LEFT… =.="

* * *

"Here you go sir" I gave my slip, at Mr. Clive, and let him signed it, so I also left… with my slip...

"You Liked Him!" Mr. Clive shouted when I closed the door. I was flushed, not only I met him, I also got teased by my teacher to the guy I like!

* * *

Gray's POV

**( A/N: The following stuffs here, are my idea, and it really didn't happen in real life, YET! XD )**

"That girl was so quiet…" Gray was walking to where his room is, at the boys department.

"Yo!, Stripper!" Natsu greeted at me.

"What did you say, Flame-brain?!" I shouted at him, well it's a great greeting to each other, right? Nevermind…

"Well, I just greeted you, because, you are now wearing just your boxers!" Natsu told me while laughing.

"Gah!" I shouted, as I looked at myself naked, also my shirt scattered on the floor, also… also… Maybe Ms. Lockser saw me like this?!, that is why she was blushing! Damn! "Great Gray, giving a great impression to a girl like her!" i shouted/ thought to myself.

"Also, Gray, better hurry up, There was a new news!, a General Assembly, so better hurry up, or girls will see that body of yours!" Natsu said, so I hurry up running like I was being chased by hungry hounds, White Shirt, Pants, Hat?, Polo, Shoes, Socks…

Natsu followed me, and started to countdown.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"You're not helping!" I shouted at him, while wearing everything.

"I'm not planning..." Natsu shouted. "Two!"

"Where's my belt?!" I shouted, damn!, I think I left it..

* * *

Juvia's POV

I opened my bag and I saw a Belt?, a Fairy Tail Insignia on the Metal, so maybe this is why Mr. Clive is smirking… wait… Property of… of… Fullbuster?!

"Hi Juvia!" Lucy greeted at me while going out our classroom, "What's with that belt?" She asked.

"N-n-nothing!" I shouted as I put it back.

"Oh?, ok, let's eat Lunch!, Also Juvia there would be a General Assembly!" She shouted telling me about the 'COOL' news…

"I can't wait to meet him here!" Lucy shouted, excitedly, don't tell me you like Mr. Fullbuster?!

"Who…?" I asked Lucy.

"Just a Pin- I mean, a Salmon haired guy!, the guy who I texted you guys last night about, the 'HERO' thingy!" Lucy smiled at me, then Levy go out of her room, I think she is blushing? Nah, maybe it's just me…

"Oh?, him?" I asked, pointing a pink haired man, who is with a…

"Yes!, with the guy…?, somehow troubled about searching his… _belt_…?" Lucy mumbled the belt part.

"Hey, Lucy!, that's him?" Erza joined in our walk to the canteen, escaping 'them'.

* * *

( A/N: Also, at this part I'll be acting up as Erza, also the school was like, divided by half, also the room of Natsu and Lucy aka the THIRD YEAR'S also the same section, I dunno what magic did Gildarts use, but it's pretty effective! Same as the part the first we saw him at Fairy Tail! XD )

* * *

Erza's POV

"Yep, that's him…" Lucy answered me with a smile, well like a protective and great friend I am, I want to gave her a gift for valentines.

"Go Lu-chan!, use your 'charms'" Levy said, winking.

"H-hey!, I just like him, for he was nice!" Lucy shouted.

"I can see he isn't…" I said, pointing at the pink haired 'idiot?' who kept laughing at my childhood friend Gray, because of stripping, because of his belt… I thought sarcastically.

"Well, you will not know, if you never met him!" Lucy shouted?, as if she was hurt also protective? Hmm…?

"I am a Council remember of this School, Do you think i would not know the trouble he cause?" I asked, smirking at her. 'I win' "Do you want me to tie him up in a rope and give him to you?" I smirked again.

"Eh?, How are you supposedly gonna do that?" She asked, maybe she got interested

"Well, you see I got ropes!, uhm… don't ask why!, and I will tie him up for you! You'll be surprise a tied up guy in front of your apartment" I said, suggesting and also proud!

"N-n-no!, I don't want that to happen!, i don't want to see a tied up guy in front of my apartment!" Lucy shouted, then we have reached the canteen.

"If you say so…" I sighed.

"On, second thought, maybe you could push me at the second floor to fall to his arms, right?" Lucy thought saying it out loud.

"You know, I can do things, way too much and also you know I do things literally…" I said, and she shivered!

"Ah!, Scratch that thought!, I don't want to die on his arms! Or something!" Lucy shouted, meanwhile Levy, who is busy reading her borrowed book at the Library, I sighed again.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Yo, Gray!, I'm hungry!, let's just go to the canteen!, then after we ate, we'll be passing by my locker, I'll lend you a belt!" I offered Gray, poor… stomach…

"Fine…" He answered me, while hands on his hips.

Jellal who came out of nowhere, "If you see, beautiful girls, just don't let them see, the one…" He stopped for a moment and continued, "Below your belt" Jellal smirked.

"Oh, Shut up!" Gray shouted, "Lets just go to the canteen" He demanded?, also dropping the 'BELT' conversation.

* * *

Lucy's POV

*beep* *beep* My phone ranged, Geez another date I guess?

So I opened my phone, not literally of course!, and read the message, "Yo!, Luce!, I guess we might be classmates right?" Well, I read it to myself. (( NATSU ))

"Yes, Maybe, but I wish we will, right?" I text back at Natsu. (( LUCY ))

"Aye!, also I can see you!" I read the message to myself, and a smile was formed. (( NATSU ))

"Huh?, Where are you anyways?" I text back at him, when I looked up straight I saw him. (( LUCY ))

"Well, you already saw me" I read to myself. (( NATSU ))

"Yep!" I text back at him, and he smiled. (( LUCY ))

"Hey!, Luce!, may I ask you something?" I read the message to myself, not knowing I was now giggling texting him back saying… (( NATSU ))

"Well, you already asked me, didn't you?" I sent the message. (( LUCY ))

"Ugh, right!, so, Have you seen a belt?, funny story actually…" I read the message. (( NATSU ))

"Eh…?, Why? Is it yours?" I text back. (( LUCY ))

"NO!, My friend here, uhm… let's just say, misplace his belt…" I read the message, then I glanced at Juvia who was now glancing to the guy beside Natsu, so I giggled. (( NATSU ))

"Hey, Juvia!" I shouted, to wake her up, I mean to get her attention.

"W-w-what?" Juvia stuttered.

"A friend here told me about his friends loosing… I mean, misplacing his belt…" I told her.

"So…?" She just said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you were now staring at the owner I guess, also the guy who told me about the belt was beside him, the salmon haired guy…" I said, pointing at them, OH MY SHE FLUSHED!

* * *

*beep* *beep*

* * *

"Lucy-sama, this is your father's assistant, informing you that, after school, you'll be dating a blonde guy, a raven haired guy… that's all for now, Lucy-sama…" So after I read the message, I was about to crush the phone, when Natsu came to where me and my friends are sitting, I received an elbow to my arm from Erza, by that I can feel my friends teasing me, a foot under my foot kicking it, and a friend winking…

( NxL: Tch... Friends... I always do that, and in return they do that to me... It's okay, since it's fun )

"So, Lucy…?" Natsu said, I smiled and blush a bit, from what is happening.

* * *

*beep* *beep*

* * *

"And also a salmon haired guy…, sorry if I can't describe well, Lucy-sama…" Well, after reading that, I look at Natsu and he smiled at me…

( NxL: I wonder…? )

"So…?" Well, Natsu asked, WTF?!, does he knew this…? "About the belt…?" He continued.

"Oh… that…?"

* * *

*beep* *beep*

* * *

"Also, a sky blue or I don't know something blue haired and a silver haired guy, that's all, Lucy-sama, sorry for disturbing…" After reading that, I break down… I got wild about my father about making me date guys…

( NxL: Uh-Oh, I smell Rivalry~ )

"Argh!, What's it with my father being annoying and making me date guys?! (( Millionaire babies! xD )) I mean, if he want lots of money, and also want me to date sorts of guys!, he should be the one dating them! Not me!" I shouted out loud... My friends who was kicking me previously stopped, and Natsu stared blankly at me, looking at his eyes, "What did i do?" the only words i see in his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What…?" I asked them.

"Uhm…"

"Err…"

"What about you go… uhm… introduce us to him… and him… and him…?" Erza said as he blushed a shade of pink… then I glanced at Juvia… mean while Levy, she just smirked, and said…

"Is it getting hot over here?" Levy said, while using her book as a fan, pretending to be sweating.

* * *

**~ SCENE ~ TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just recess, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD ))

* * *

Also please read my other fics! if wanted~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3 ( BOOK )

**THE GREAT ESCAPE**

* * *

A/N: Also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others are students of Fairy Tail High etc. Also, Corner of the street and sidewalk are the same in my eyes, so don't mind me~ XD

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

Just my day, today… I'm sad… or mad… but, just a question…

Should I forgive them? Or Forget them…?

(( Cause I know, I can only do, forget… ))

NxL: Did you ever felt being betrayed…? Being used… being shunned…? Most of all, they are your dearest… best friends…?

*sigh*

They won't talk to their friend, if they did, they'll be paying 20 pesos, (( .50 US dollars )) Wow!, and they also agree! My gosh, she has a fault same thing at me last year!, telling it to me face to face but… then again another lie… (( Schoolmates, since I fall to the second section… all her fault -.-" ))

Also, my classmates are war freaks, one got hit by a metal, uhm… metal thing on his face just protecting his best friend from the guy who started it… I envy them for a bit…

* * *

CHAPTER 2…

I think I gave to much information! Also I make it interesting!, also I'll just update when my life is full of fun and craziness!, lucky you my friend (( the one who I help, etc. the girl being shunned -.-" )) she pushed me to my "Laxus" (( I call him that, cause he is quiet and also smart, tall~ XD )) but here, maybe I'll make him as Erza's Gerard, also other parts of the fic is half or maybe happened on both of our CRAZY life! XD

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

"What about you go… uhm… introduce us to him… and him… and him…?" Erza said as he blushed a shade of pink… then I glanced at Juvia… mean while Levy, she just smirked, and said…

"Is it getting hot over here?" Levy said, while using her book as a fan, pretending to be sweating.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

( BOOK )

* * *

Lucy's POV

"No, actually…" Natsu said, folding his arms.

"Oh…?, So why is Lucy sweating?, Erza being a bit red…?, and Juvia… JUVIA! Oh my gosh!, you are boiling!" Levy shouted, a bit worried, shaking Juvia…

"She is Hot!" Gray shouted, as he put his hands on his forehead.

"Nah… it's normal…" I said, sighing.

"Oh…?, I thought it wasn't…" Gray mumbled.

"What about you go introduce us, to them…?" Erza suggested, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, this is Natsu Dragneel, and… and… who are you guys exactly…?" I said, thinking on the right words to say.

"I am-" Natsu cut off, Gray's words.

"Well, this raven haired who lost his 'BELT', is Gray Fullbuster, and the guy your scarlet haired friend, Erza, kept glancing on was Jellal Fernandez" Erza blushed same as her hair, so she just looked away, drinking a water, then Natsu smiled, "So, Lucy, your turn to introduce us to them…" So I looked at him, and them, then I smiled and answered, "My Scarlet haired friend is Erza Scarlet, My Book loving blue haired friend is Levy McGarden, and another blue haired friend who is 'HOT'" I look at Gray and smirked, he BLUSHED! XD "Is Juvia Lockser…"

"Nice to meet ya!"

"You too…"

"Uhmm…"

"Err…"

"Well, I already knew Erza, since we are childhood friends…" Gray said.

"Yeah…" Erza smiled.

Then Erza and Gray bro fisted.

"I already knew Erza, because of the fight, in front of the Library" Natsu said, "That was hell..." He finished.

"Not my fault" Erza said.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"And, Gray forgot about the 'BELT' scenery…" I sighed, as his pants fell on the ground.

"GAHHH!" Gray shouted, pulling it back up, "NO ONE SEES THAT!" Gray said.

"Sure!"

"Aye!"

"Yea!"

"Who knows!"

"Maybe~"

"Uhm… Mr. Fullbuster…" Juvia said, while handing Gray, his 'BELT' and blushed a bit. "Ah… Err… Thank you!" Without asking on how on Earthland she got it.

"Eh…?"

"What just happen…?"

* * *

Levy's POV

"Seriously, it's sunny, also who ate too much sweets?" I said, while using the book as a fan.

"Hey, Levy-chan, I thought that book is due today!, if you won't retur-" Lucy said, while I pull her hands and drag her with me to the library! "We got to go, see you guys later!" I shouted.

"We'll be heading to the library!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't leave..." Erza didn't finish it because we are far. "Me... Let's eat cake"

* * *

~LIBRARY

* * *

Lucy's POV

"I like to return this book, titled 39 clues, Book 1: The Maze of Bones" Levy said as she handed the book.

"You can borrow if you want, you know…" The girl said, annoyingly to Levy who was staring her, meanwhile me, I was at the counter, well I saw a very interesting book, so I read it. titled 'BETRAYAL' so I just took a seat and read it, while Levy, go hunting a new book to be read.  
(( BTW, I read the 'BETRAYAL' thing, it's cool~ also the 39 clues…? It's really interesting! ))

So I got my thought, all concentrated on the book, but luckily we got 5 more minutes left, oh how lucky am i…? so I borrowed it and it would be returned on the next 3 days… so good bye Fairy Tail, Hello… BETRAYAL 'book'

* * *

Levy's POV

So I saw Lucy, who got sunken on a book she borrowed, so I got myself searching, until one caught my eye… not literally of course! So I get it, good thing it's not at the top shelf… the one titled 'Dragon's Oath', reading it's contents and summary… interesting, so I borrowed it… If only I could see the 39 clues, Book 2…

"So borrowing another book?" The Girl glance at me while signing it, the date today and the due date…

"Yep" I answered, smiling already seeing her, signing it with my name on it.

(( A/N: Who won't ask or wonder, if after giving a book, she'll be taking/ borrowing another one… ))

* * *

RINGGGG~ RINGGGG~

* * *

Levy's POV

"Come on Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted, as she pulled me out of the Library, dragging me along the corridors, and piggy backing me up the stairs…? Then… "GOOD MORNING M-" Our classmates stared at us. "Uhmm… Hi…" Me and Lucy said while waving at them… "Wrong Classroom, Lu-chan!" Levy shouted in her mind.

"…"

"…"

"Does she realize that… ah… err…" Someone said.

"Yo!, Gajeel!" Natsu shouted waving at him. Out of curiosity me and Lucy looked at behind us, then… a tall guy with a dark long hair, and a red eyes…? Was staring at us, oh… it gives me a shiver down my spine…

"Is this yours…?" The so called, GAJEEL, Natsu called out, asking and handing me the book titled… DRAGON'S OATH…

"Ah… yes… thank you…" I said, while getting it.

"…"

"…"

"Levy McGarden, this is Gajeel Redfox, and Gajeel Redfox this is Levy McGarden…" Natsu said, standing by our side, who acts like a priest… WTF NATSU! I shouted in my mind, a bit flustered, then Lucy noticed it, "AHEM!, is it hot in here…?, or Levy is the only person feeling it…?"

**SPEAKERS: CLASSES FOR TODAY ARE BEING CANCELED! **

"What kind of General ASSEMBLY, AND IMPORTANT NEWS IS THAT?!" Someone shouted.

And after hearing it, everyone sweat-dropped, then later… PARTIED!

* * *

As for Lucy~

* * *

"Noooo!, I won't date them!" Lucy shouted, hearing her voice wanting to cry, destroying everyone's eardrums from her shrieking…? When suddenly…

"Hey Lucy, remember when you have a crush on~" Erza snickered, smirking a bit.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Lucy shouted… poor her… "Natsu!, come with me, let's have a crazy acting, I want my father to stop this such!..." Lucy said, pulling Natsu without even thinking on what may the consequences be…

"I'll leave you guys…" Gajeel sighed walking away, hmm… mysterious…

"Have a nice day" I said.

"Don't tell me what to do~" He said, walking away, WTF

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"What's kid doing in the second year high school?" I talked to myself while walking away at them.

* * *

A YEAR LATER

* * *

June 22

~SCHOOL

* * *

Yep, Another year, Another Month, in school, it's been to weeks, they were trap in school again! And For A-3, things are going a little weird, I wonder if Natsu and Lucy's relationship, changed after that year, the day Lucy pulled Natsu...

* * *

Gray's POV

I was really busy, studying and reviewing, since we'll be having a quiz.

*Poke* *poke*

"Stop bothering me!" I shouted…

*poke* *poke*

"Stop it!, it really annoys me!" I shouted again.

*poke* *poke*

"What the hell!, just please stop!" I shouted a bit pissed about the poking.

*poke* *poke*

"Will you just stop poking me!, or I'll strip your clothes off!" I shouted a bit angered and annoyed.

"…"

"Gray…, The person was poking you, since you are half naked!" Natsu shouted at me.

"W-w-what?!" I shouted at him.

"Also, you want to strip her off her clothes…?, while you are half naked…?" Natsu said, cocking his eyebrows.

* * *

**~ SCENE ~ TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just recess, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) HATERS GONNA HATE, LOVE THE LOVERS~


	4. Chapter 4 ( ACT )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

A/N: Also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others are students of Fairy Tail High etc. Also, Corner of the street and sidewalk are the same in my eyes, so don't mind me~ XD

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

So remember what I said yesterday?, about my classmate got hit by a metal thingy at his head? Well, now his friends are up to a mischievous vengeance on that guy, boy actually I am just a highschool student who become like this, because of my awesome classmates! XD

My room… full of people… of course, also to the MAXImum level, section, St. Maxi~ my classmates are somehow a perfect breed~ XD Some Noisy kind of people like Gray and Natsu, fighting like young Mira and Erza, smart as Lucy, reader as Levy, punk as Gajeel, tall and quiet also mysterious as Laxus and Gerard, a teacher who is lazy, but smart as f*ck and most of all, 2nd to the smartest section! I'm proud of it! XD

Also, just another story of my so called 20 pesos friend, they want to be friends again, WHAT…? Also treating us for some food, 20 pesos, what do I get? 2 bottles of water, NO way~ so I left… Just that… -.-" So, my real friends are inside the bottle, WATER, while the fake ones are the PLASTIC bottle, who'll be floating on the WATER…

* * *

**Also, thanks for the Reviews~**

Caught in a love triangle: Well, Maybe~ also, a sexy one~ XD my friend would be mad if I say YES…

Rose Tiger: Hmmm…? Depends~ XD If I stop what'll happen? XD

Adelyna11: Who…?, Gray? Or the Fic? XD

GoldenRoseTanya: I wonder…. O.o? Also, there are few other fics on my profile, some Cheezy, corny, fluffy, that made my friend squeeze me in some reasons, because she was too happy… XD

LucyHanna111: Back at you! XD I wonder who poked Gray…? If it was Lucy, Lucy Kick, if it was Juvia…?, She cried?, the drowned?, she DROOLED? XD nah~ maybe, just maybe she hide?, or maybe Levy? Nah~ impssoble she was reading, uhm… maybe Erza…

ALL QUIET READERS: I LOVE YOU~

ALL LAZY REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU~

ALL: I AM JUST TOO DAMN HIGH! XD JUST KIDDING~

* * *

**BANDS~ SINGERS~ PLEASE!**

(( BTW, Who hates Bieber…? )) Just wondering? Asking? If I say I hate him…? I don't like him…?

(( Likes 1D…? )) Maybe for future plans…

(( Avril Lavigne…? )) SHE IS AWESOME

(( Taylor Swift )) Still AWESOME

(( Simple Plan…? )) AWESOME

(( Maroon 5…? )) I wonder…

(( Others…? )) I wonder, share please! XD

* * *

**ANSWER ME! IF NOT, I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD … SERIOUSLY ~_~**

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

*poke* *poke*

"Will you just stop poking me!, or I'll strip your clothes off!" I shouted a bit angered and annoyed.

"…"

"Gray…, The person was poking you, since you are half naked!" Natsu shouted at me.

"W-w-what?!" I shouted at him.

"Also, you want to strip her off her clothes…?, while you are half naked…?" Natsu said, cocking his eyebrows.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

( ACT )

( A/N: Let's say I won't be acting here as Erza, I'll be acting here as… Mira or Happy~ XD since I am a person who pairs people~ XD Now, I'm looking for victims~ X'D maybe later… -.-" )

* * *

Natsu's POV

"A-a-a-re you serious?!" Gray stuttered, now looking slowly at himself then, look at the girl who poked her.

(( A/N: You guys have no idea, how much I laugh at my friends just because of this part…, BTW, I am Natsu here~ XD ))

"Oh!, NO!, I am not!, as you can see, I am talking to Jellal here!, hey Jellal!, why are you so Jelly against-" I shouted but it was cut off by a hand covering my mouth, smelly hand perhaps, wait… chicken! I then licked it.

"What the hell!? Natsu?" Jellal shouted, while trying to wipe his hands on me, also running in search of an alcohol…

"Hey!, I am not poisonous!, also I didn't bite you!" I shouted, when Gray gain my attention, WTF

"W-w-what?!" Gray stuttered, a bit blushing, seems like somebody is embarrassed on what happened.

"Yep" I answered, without hesitation, geez… stop it Gray, you annoy me.

"W-w-who...?" He asked, looking at me in a bit way of embarrassed and also curious, so I pointed 'HER' I HATE YOU MR. CLIVES!, WHY DID YOU PUT ME BESIDE HIM, NOT BESIDE LUCY! I MEAN JELLAL! :(

(( A/N: IT'S AWESOME WHEN YOU ARE DOWN FOR SOMETHING, YOU ARE ALSO UP FOR SOMETHING ))

(( NxL: So it wasn't Lucy… so who was it…?, I wonder… ))

* * *

Gray's POV

"Ah…" She said, she was a bit red again, also 'HOT' perhaps is the right word…

"Juvia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean by stripping you…" I said, apologizing after that, I would go jump of the bridge.

"Ah… Mr. Fullbuster, it's ok…" She said, looking down on the ground, awww… how adorable… Gah!, WTF!, what's happening to me!

"Uhmm… you don't have to call me Mr. Fullbuster, you can call me Gray" I said, still half naked I guess.

"Yes… Gray-_sama…_" She said, mumbling the part 'SAMA' still cute, also she handled me my top clothes.

* * *

Juvia's POV

(( NxL: I also have a friend who kept stripping his clothes, at school and at the 'GYM' uhm, we have a same certain sport, also I know his crush but he doesn't know mine~ ))

"Ok…, thank you for giving me my clothes, also I'm sorry about my early acts…" He said, while wearing his clothes, also in front of me, making me look at the ground again, but to be sure he didn't notice i took my book and studied about that quiz, so he, then went back to what he was reading/ studying.

* * *

~QUIZ

(( NxL: This time, Lucy would be my other friend~ My Awesome Not-so-close Friend, my old classmate~ who has an awesome guy friend~ Let's go RELATE! XD ))

Lucy's POV

I Sighed as I first finished the Quiz, meanwhile everyone are busy writing theirs… I wonder what was Natsu doing or Gray or Juvia or Levy… or Erza or Jellal, what now…?, then my stomach just grumbled, but good thing no on heard! Woohoo! I'm alive!, Did I mention that our seats where change! Behind me is Natsu and who knows who was at my left and my right, also I am sitting infront.

(( NxL: So, that time my teacher changed our chairs, which is more likely… like First day or second but not so close friends or people who we don't talk much or likely care…? Anyways, our room is friendly, to all sections and whole campus?, we know mostly people around, even transfer students from UK and Italy~ hehehe… ))

When Suddenly… My stomach decides to make a dying walrus sound…

"…"

"Who was that…?" Someone asked.

"Who knows, but seriously that person is hungry…"

"Poor her…"

Well I just blushed when someone asked me if it was me…

"…" I just thought for a moment.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry it was me… hehehe, I didn't eat lunch, since I don't want to be late…" Natsu said laughing, a bit sweating about that little lie he made up. After hearing him go telling it I was surprise he did that for me not to be laugh at, and he saved me for the second time, it was to be third if only he came with me in my house…

"What are you looking at…?, time is almost up!" Natsu shouted, because everyone in the classroom was staring at him. "Am I that famous, because my stomach can do a dying walrus sound…?" He snickered. "Or maybe you guys are jealous, isn't that right?" He laughed a bit and smirked, as he finished his essay ( quiz ).

(( A/N: Essay, is like, when you repeat or re-write what the teacher say or what's on the book, just explain not memorizing it… to me and to my classmates~ XD ))

* * *

RINGGGG~ RINGGGG~

* * *

"Ah! Finally!"

"Good bye school!"

"It's just Recess!, ya know!"

"I know!, now let's eat!"

(( A/N: also, sometimes, the recess is being mixed up with the Grade Schoolers~ ))

"Hey, Guys! Follow me!" Natsu shouted, interesting, I wonder what's his up to… but I want to be a bit hard to get, or something…

"I'm a leader, not a follower…" I said while sighing.

* * *

Natsu's POV

(( A/N: So, this was only my thought, never been happened yet… ))

Is she now hard to get…? Well suit yourself…

"Unless~" Levy snickered.

"It's a dark place…" I continued it.

"Then screw it!, you're going FIRST!" Lucy said, pushing me.

"Relax…" I said, as I saw a kid with red hair, PERFECT~ I smirked, then I whispered to them, the GROUP… "Watch this…" As I walked along the corridors then pulled the kid from his shoulders…

"I'M YOU FROM THE FUTURE!" I shouted at the kid.

"What?! Noooo!, Wait… What?! Paradox? Noooo!" He shouted as he ran away. As a contented smile grew on my face and my companions also laughed at what they saw.

* * *

(( FLASH FORWARD! OR TIME? ))

* * *

~LUNCH

"TO THE CANTEEN!, I'M STARVING!" I shouted as I dragged Lucy, which is I planned, just to talk to her about the 'DYING WALRUS' act, as I gained a smile, smirk, giggle at my… at her… no… at our friends…

(( FUTURE QUOTES?: ONCE YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH A STRANGER, IT'S OKAY TO TAKE CANDY FROM THEM. ))

So me and Lucy got ourselves our lunch, also a place to seat, well, now we got our 'TALK' about the 'ACT'

"So Lucy, I know that… that was you who… who has a grumbling stomach…" I told Lucy, Lucky for her I was the only Dragon Slayer there, good thing Gajeel was away, ditching class…

"Yes… also… thank you Natsu…" Lucy said, having a tint shade on her cheeks. Hahaha~ cute…

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Well, no biggy" Natsu said to me, giving me a thumbs up, also smirking. "Your on a diet right?" He continued.

"Ahhh… Yes…" I said.

"Ok…" Then he starts shoveling foods in his mouth.

"YO!" Gray shouted as they catch up, also patting or was it hitting Natsu's back, making Natsu choke from what he is eating.

*cough* *cough*

Natsu kept coughing

"What to do! What to do!" I shouted as I panicked.

"Natsu!" My friends shouted in panic, as Gray panicked a lot, can't even think on what on earth happened or what the hell?

"GRAY!" I shouted in a bit anger, also flustered on what I am gonna do.

I stand behind Natsu, and wrapped my arms around his waist, I placed my clenched fist above Natsu's Navel… ( his abs also he is hot… what is he…? ) then I grabbed my fist with my other hand, then pulled it inner and upward, and TADDA! It went out!, bullseye to Gray's Face! And… Natsu is now unconscious or breathing?! And needs a CPR…

"Well, Don't look at me!" Gray shouted as he wipe the icky… yucky… stuff on his face.

And… I gave him CPR… =.="

* * *

RINGGGG~ RINGGGG~

* * *

And he can breathe also he has his conscious back!, gotta run!

* * *

Natsu's POV

She saved my life!, thank you Luce!

After the few periods in class, she won't even talk to me after the little 'ACT' that happened during the recess, which everyone of my classmates, also schoolmates sees…

(( NxL: I pranked my best friend about this, it's bad, also… nevermind… she almost bite the joke… ))

* * *

~LUCY'S APARTMENT

Lucy's POV

"I need to stop" I whispered as I clicked the next episode of my favorite anime.

*Beep* *Beep*

"Yo!, Lets go hang out today! At the Fairy Land! GM ( Group Message )" Natsu texted to me and the others. (( NATSU ))

"Sorry, I got to clean the apartment MY APARTMENT" I texted at Natsu. (( LUCY ))

" Lucy: Well that sucks… Gray: Damn, I think I'll be alone… Erza: With Jelly Ace… Jellal: With Scarlet… Juvia: Of course!, you'll be beside him! Levy: Well, depends…" Natsu texted to me and the others. (( NATSU ))

No Load… then Nevermind…

Then I turned the music on, when I did realize the apartment or the whole place becomes a dance floor.

WTF?! HOW DID THEY GOT HERE? MAYBE NATSU~

* * *

Natsu's POV

Lucy walks, then she slipped the floor, that SHINY floor, then she spins and pose WTF COOL!

"WTF!?"

"WOAH~"

"POOR LU-CHAN"

"AWESOME!" I shouted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NO ONE CAN DO THAT BESIDES ME!, I'M TOO DAMN AWESOME!" Lucy shouted proudly.

Another Act again eh?

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY

February 13

Natsu's POV

AH! VALENTINES DAY TOMORROW!

It's official a loner's day special!

* * *

~SCHOOL

"Yo Luce!" I called Lucy, and put my arm over her shoulders, "Thanks for saving my life!" I thanked her, "I'll do everything just for you to accept my thanks, except from Kissing, Hugging a guy… also acting as a gay…" I said.

"No big deal!, that's what-" Then I cut her off her sentence.

"It's way to different!" I shouted.

(( A/N: Something like the first Episode, when Natsu saved Lucy on the hands of BORA ))

"Uhhmmm…. Well…" She started, "What about say yes to our little 'ACT' for my father would stop making me date random guys?" She asked.

"Err…" SHOULD I SAY YES? OR NO?

* * *

SO WILL NATSU BE A LONER? OR WOULD BE WITH LUCY? YES IF I'LL RECEIVE 10 REVIEWS! IT'S FOR NATSU'S SAKE! OR LUCY!

* * *

**TWO OUT COMES WOULD HAPPEN, A BROKEN FRIENDSHIP? A NEW LOVE? WHAT?! NOW'S FOR A CONFUSING GAME~ LUCY KNEW NATSU LIKED HER, BUT LUCY IS A GIRL WHO WENT IN A WRONG GAME AND A WRONG THOUGHT, NATSU ON THE OTHER HAND IS TOO NICE... NOW WHAT? IF NOTHING HAPPENS LETS PROCEED TO A DIFFERENT OR MY WAY... I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN~ XD NOR PLOT -.-"**

* * *

**FUTURE QUOTE: EVERYDAY, I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU MORE AND MORE. EXCEPT YESTERDAY. YESTERDAY YOU WERE PRETTY F*CKING ANNOYING.**

**I AM SUCH A GREAT SPOILER! XD**

* * *

( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just not all yet, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) HATE THE HATERS, LOVE THE LOVERS~


	5. Chapter 5 ( LOOK )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

A/N: Also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others are students of Fairy Tail High etc. Also, Corner of the street and sidewalk are the same in my eyes, so don't mind me~ XD

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

SO~ MAYBE I CAN'T UPDATE OR MAYBE I CAN UPDATE~ I WONDER~ So… Seriously some people are… or likely wanted me to make Natsu with Lucy now… so… Uhm… Maybe… Just Maybe… Hahaha~ Hehehe~ hehe… -.-"

I got this terrible stomach ache… so devious… nevermind… also I got to be in a video with my classmates ( friends ) of where my crush is, good thing they need me to act as another actress~ LoL just kidding, I'll go act or just laugh, but in reality I would, the girl looks like a gay, somehow she is not contented on herself, she is also, uhm… a person who is saying Ewww~ Yuck~ No way~ in a girly girl girl tone but she looks like a gay, also… hehehe, It's a project, so tomorrow here would be JS Prom, so I wonder on Fairy tail High, also… Nevermind~ XD

For people who understands this: THE TITLE OF THE SONG IS GAYUMA~ Where my crush is so cool~ LoL~ XD

For me, and my awesome group: We'll be singing… uhm… err… We are never ever getting back together, I dunno if that's the title but anyways, WE WILL ROCK IT! I'll act as a Wacko Psycho Female human cat guitarist~ XD Just so you know, I am the leader~ hehehe…

* * *

**Also, thanks for the Reviews~**

LucyHanna111: Since you were the only person, who actually commented at my question about the bands and singers stuff, Give 3 songs, either on Simple Plan, Avril Lavigne, and also… Taylor Swift, also I love you for hating him and being a big fan of Simple Plan and Avril Lavigne and also loving that boy bands song~ ;)

Rose Tiger: "I wish, but maybe we'll go act…" Natsu said shrugging a bit, a bit discourage since the reviews were only 5… DEPENDS~ ;)

Adelyna11: I WILL! XD

Chubster9021: Aye Sir! XD

NaughtyDemon: ~_~ Thank you for reviewing 4 times to make it all 8~ for NATSU'S SAKE, Natsu thanked you for that… But… Nevermind~

ALL QUIET READERS: Y U NO REACT~ Y U NO REVIEW~ LoL XD

ALL WHO REVIEWED FROM THE FIRST TO THIS: Y U SO AWESOME? XD

ALL WHO ARE ALONE WITH THEIR PRECIOUS LAPTOP AND COMPUTERS: I KNOW THAT FEELING BRO~ SIS~ BRO ARMY! *BRO FIST*

ALL WHO FOLLOW AND FAVORTITED THIS FIC: AWWW~

ALL LAZY READERS WHO DIDN'T REVIEW: LAZY MUCH?

ALL READERS: Y U ALL SO DAMN AWESOME?! I ENVY YOU MUCH~ LOL

ALL WHO LOVES NATSU TO BE ALONE: Nah~ that's not gonna happen~

ALL WHO READ THIS, AND REPLY TO THIS: YOU ARE BEST OF THE BEST~ XD

ALL WHO GOT BORED BY READING: Y U READ? LoL~

ALL WHO WANTS TO STOP ME WRITING THIS: I AM NOT GONNA STOP~

ALL WHO BELIEVE ME ABOUT NOT STOPPING: NAH~ JUST KIDDING~

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THIS: I LOVE YOU ALL! XD HAPPY VALENTINES!

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

"Uhhmmm…. Well…" She started, "What about say yes to our little 'ACT' for my father would stop making me date random guys?" She asked.

"Err…" SHOULD I SAY YES? OR NO?

* * *

CHAPTER 5

( LOOK )

* * *

~RINGGGG RINGGGG

* * *

Natsu's POV

"WTF!, It's just a dream!" Natsu shouted. "But then again, I was suppose to say yes, this stupid alarm clock rang and waking up from my cool dream…" Natsu sighed a bit angered, "well Valentines would be tomorrow, so what should I bring?"

"Maybe, you should start to take a bath…" My dad mumbled down the stairs.

"HEY!" I shouted, then I did take a bath.

(( A/N: So when I just got to go up and LOOK at something, and I, I mean we can't even barely move, when I was about to go away, my crush gets on the way and LOOK at the place or what on earth was happening… on the people outside our classroom, so basically I love this day… BEST VALENTINES EVER! Even I am alone ~_~))

* * *

~SCHOOL

Natsu's POV

So I went running along the corridors, oh wow, how did they manage to put designs?, I then sighed as I went near the classroom and put my hand on the door knob but I stopped because someone called me…

"Natsu!, OI! Natsu!, Wait up!" Lucy shouted as she ran, oh LOOK at her, she is so beautiful… then I sweat dropped at what I was thinking, and Lucy stopped in front of me, she stop from her tracks, me and her, alone at the corridors…

"So, who will you go out with?" Lucy asked.

"Me…?, actually I'll be alone tomorrow, Gonna finish Death Note" I said.

"Woah!, are you reading my mind?" Lucy was both shocked and amazed.

"Ahm… No…?" I answered.

"Well, what episode are you?" Lucy asked.

"Actually I am at episode 14…" I mumbled.

"Oh… I get it slow internet?" Lucy asked, I wonder how can she gave too many questions this early…

"No, I got a CD" I said.

"LOOK, Natsu… if it's about Death Note and CD, it's about you and I gonna watch it…" Lucy said, oh… so you love it? hehehe, how nice…

"Well, so where are we gonna watch?" I asked, Your turn to answer! XD

(( A/N: I borrowed my friends CD it's Death Note, finally I finished it! XD ))

"In my house" Lucy said, "So….?, are we getting in or not?" Lucy said, making me think on why on earth are we standing and chit-chatting here for too long

"Did I say we won't get in?" I asked, then opened the door, as both of us both went to our seats me behind her, and her in front of me.

(( TIME FORWARD ~_~ UHMMM… FLASH FORWARD~ XD ))

* * *

~RECESS

* * *

~CANTEEN

* * *

Lucy's thought

I wonder what are their plans for tomorrow…

"So!, Lucy!, me and you, going in your house and watch or finish Death Note?" Natsu asked me, just to be sure.

"Well, what do you want?, me and you go LOOK for dates and stuffs tomorrow?, no way!, I would be fine for the prom night, but I still don't know who'll be my partner…" I said, sad to say he noticed it.

"Then I'll be your date!, so both of us don't need to LOOK for someone, right?" Natsu said suggestingly, also daringly to me, oh my temptation… he doesn't know I like him, but maybe,… just maybe you LOOK at me at the same way… like… 'SHE DOESN'T KNOW I LIKE HER…' but you are way to obvious…

"Well, that depends, ya know, my dad right?" I asked.

"Aye…" He answered me, then he pouted looking away, how cute can he be?

"Well, LOOK Mr. Dragneel, if you want me to be your partner, go to my dad…" I told him, and his face went to a pouting 3 year old to a smirking kid who got his candy…

* * *

Gray's POV

"Hey, Juvia, what do you think of them?" I asked Juvia. As she LOOK at the way where I was LOOKing

"Well, they are a cute and also a lovely couples…" She said, well I wonder who'll be my partner, but if only, I could ask you, NO… I must resist… I don't want to go ask you, it felt super weird…

Juvia's POV/ THOUGHTS~

MR. FUL- I MEAN, GRAY-SAMA~… WHEN WOULD YOU ASK ME…

* * *

Erza's POV

Me and Jellal went walking behind the two couples, I mean the couples to be, if you ask Mira… so me and Jellal went surprising the two dense couple, by putting both of our hands by their shoulders… So cool~

"UWAH!"

"KYAAH!"

"HAHAHA~"

* * *

Jellal's POV

"LOOK at the pink haired idiot and Lucy…" I pointed as Erza saw it too.

"Well, maybe the two of them are 'GREAT' together…" Erza said.

* * *

Levy's POV

"So…?, their would be a triple date here right?" I asked, as I was walking behind them holding a book.

"MAYBE~"

"YES"

"NO~"

"YES?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NO…?"

"THEY LIKE EACH OTHER~"

"MR. HAPPY!"

"LOVE IS IN THE AIR~ LALALA~"

"MIRA-SENSEI!"

"AH SHUT UP~"

"HEY?!, WHERE DID NATSU AND LUCY GO?!"

"WHAT?!"

"LOOK!, THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS?!"

"JEALOUS?"

"NO!"

"YOU SURE?"

"YES!"

"WELL, JUVIA WANTS TO HOLD HAND WITH YOU~"

"GAH!"

"DO YOU FEEL SO JELLY NOW?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ERZA!, I'M SORRY!"

"…"

"…"

"LOOK A CAKE!" Gray shouted pointing at some rolling clouds at the sky.

"…"

"…"

"SINCE WHEN DID A CAKE FLY?"

"WHO CARES!, LET'S GO AND LEAVE THEM JUVIA!"

"THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING ON A DATE?"

"NO!"

"…"

"…"

"MAYBE!, LET'S GO JUVIA!"

* * *

~THE NEXT DAY

February 14

Lucy's POV

LOOK at that, in the end Light died ~_~ WHEN SUDDENLY AN UNEXPECTED GUESS CAME~

"So…?, you're saying you want to be Lucy's partner?" My father asked Natsu…

(( A/N: SORRY~, IT'S TOO SHORT ~_~ I GOT FORCED TO GO WITH MY PARENTS AND EAT OUTSIDE AND ETC. ))

* * *

**TWO OUT COMES WOULD HAPPEN, A BROKEN FRIENDSHIP? A NEW LOVE? WHAT?! NOW'S FOR A CONFUSING GAME~ LUCY KNEW NATSU LIKED HER, BUT LUCY IS A GIRL WHO WENT IN A WRONG GAME AND A WRONG THOUGHT, NATSU ON THE OTHER HAND IS TOO NICE... NOW WHAT? IF NOTHING HAPPENS LETS PROCEED TO A DIFFERENT OR MY WAY... I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN~ XD NOR PLOT -.-"**

* * *

SO I CHOSED... MY WAY ~_~

* * *

**FUTURE QUOTE: EVERYDAY, I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU MORE AND MORE. EXCEPT YESTERDAY. YESTERDAY YOU WERE PRETTY F*CKING ANNOYING.**

**I AM SUCH A GREAT SPOILER! XD**

* * *

( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just not all yet, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) HATE THE HATERS, LOVE THE LOVERS~

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 ( TIME )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

A/N: Also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the others are students of Fairy Tail High etc. Also, Corner of the street and sidewalk are the same in my eyes, so don't mind me~ XD

* * *

(( FAIRY TAIL~ IS SERIOUSLY AND NEVER BEEN MINE~ BECAUSE IF IT IS THIS ALREADY HAPPENED ))

(( LOAD IF WANTED~ WHAT THE HELL BY: AVRIL LAVIGNE )) at Azlyrics

(( LOAD IF WANTED~ I LOVE YOU BY: AVRIL LAVIGNE )) at Azlyrics

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

READ THE FT'S NEW CHAPTER! SO HOW DO YOU THINK DID MASHIMA-SENSEI CAME UP WITH THAT?! XD

SO~ MAYBE I CAN'T UPDATE OR MAYBE I CAN UPDATE~ I WONDER~ So… Seriously some people are… or likely wanted me to make Natsu with Lucy now… so… Uhm… Maybe… Just Maybe… Hahaha~ Hehehe~ hehe… -.-"

OH GOD! HELP ME!, I DON'T WANT TO SHIP LUCY WITH 'MY' LAXUS!, WITH JUVIA'S MAN, ALSO STING ~_~ ALSO LOKE WHO… OH WAIT… NOW FOR THE AWESOME… MOMENT…

* * *

**Also, thanks for the Reviews~**

Adelyna: I want too, but Hiro Mashima is taking it slow… so, yeah~ XD Might as well try my best, from making this fic, long and fun~ also a bit drama -.-"

Rose Tiger: NATSU! JUST SAY YES!... no -.-" maybe, someday… I wish… .-.

GoldenRoseTanya: I wonder what you are thinking right now ~_~

ALL QUIET READERS: Ya know, I don't bite, right?

ALL: I just want you guys to review, so I'll know what kind of reaction you have on this fic~ XD Please~

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

February 14

Lucy's POV

LOOK at that, in the end Light died ~_~ WHEN SUDDENLY AN UNEXPECTED GUESS CAME~

"So…?, you're saying you want to be Lucy's partner?" My father asked Natsu…

* * *

CHAPTER 6

( TIME )

* * *

(( A/N: Lucy went searching on her net, and thought to herself, LOOK at that, in the end Light died… SHE IS SUCH A GREAT SPOILER TO HERSELF… -.-" then after that she got herself a hot choco and drink it all and went to bed… so the part of her father came was all just a plain minded, uncool, unnatural, unbelievable DREAM… ))

* * *

Lucy's POV

~RINGGGG RINGGGG

FEBRUARY 14 Not the most romantic day, but the most hated of some teenagers being alone, or should I say FOREVER ALONE'S OFFICIAL Day… I'll just stay at my bed…, since there would be no class…

* * *

~RING ~RING

"Bah!" I shouted and stop the ringing clock~ "5 more minutes!" I shouted.

5 minutes Later

I just wanna be alone…, I'll just be at my bed, on my great dreams…

* * *

~RING ~RING

Ring~ Ring~ the alarm clock rang.

"Geez!" I shouted and turn it off.

5 minutes later

* * *

Ring~ Ring~ the alarm clock rang.

"Ah~ Shut up!" I grabbed the alarm clock and throw it, then I go back to sleep.

5 minutes later

* * *

"Wake up Princess!" Virgo shouted, and pulled me from my leg. "Uwah!" I shouted as I fell off of my great bed and also out of my great dream. "What?!" I shouted "Good Morning princess~" Virgo said. "More like bad…" I said, and asked "What do you want this early Virgo?" and sighed. "Well, you have a date with Mr. Dragneel, right?" Virgo said, leaving me, with a blushing face. "We're not dating!" I shouted at her.

"Well… what should I tell your father…?" Virgo asked.

"Uhmm, nothing… nothings new actually…, and for my Mom?, please send my regards to her" Lucy smiled.

"That's all princess?, so will you give me punishments…?" Virgo asked.

"No!, now go~ I got to take a bath for my guest later…" Lucy said, as Virgo disappeared.

AND I TAKE A BATH~ AFTER THAT I CAME OUT OF THE BATHROOM, WHICH MY BODY WAS WRAPPED UP BY SOME TOWELS, WHEN A PINK HAIRED IDIOT WAVED HIS HAND AND SAY~

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Ohayo Luce!" I shouted, as I waved my hand on her.

Well, all I remember was I say 'OHAYO' then I saw Lucy shouting and screaming, then kicked me, the NEXT thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Phew, you can stand now…" Lucy told me, WHAT?! All I knew I went in to the prescribed TIME you told me to be here, and I got kicked and I was told to stand up?, I think I got unconscious… no wonder…

"Uhmm.. Okay…" I stand up. "You didn't wake up early didn't you?, TIME is precious you know…" I told her.

* * *

~GROWL

* * *

"Is that your-" She cut off what I was going to say.

"Don't say it, I just got up, out of my bed…" Lucy sighed.

"I'll cook for you, here" I threw the CD to her, and she catches it without any difficulties.

"Uhm… thanks…" Lucy mumbles as she went to her computer and I went to her kitchen, and open her fridge.

OH MY MOTHER OF FOOD~ I was surprise her fridge was full of foods

"Nice~" I mumbled as I cooked the meal we'll be eating or maybe I'll be devouring and, maybe… need CPR for choking…

* * *

Lucy's POV

*Beep* *Beep*

"Lucy-sama, a date with a red haired guy, better be ready, also some guys awaits for you…" (( FATHER ))

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Ya know, Light died in the end" I mumbled as I eat the food he cooked, also hearing a light growl from Natsu.

"Then why did you make me go all the way here, if you already know it?" He asked, growling a bit.

"Actually I went searching about it yesterday…" I told him

* * *

(( PLAY IF WANTED~ WHAT THE HELL BY: AVRIL LAVIGNE ))

* * *

"Luce, are you tryin' to mess my head?" He muttered.

"I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun" I replied and leaving him stunned, as I stand up and I think I got a bit carried away.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Well, Lucy two can play that game, then I paused Epsiode 19

TIME really passes fast, right?

"Stay with me" I said, while I went on my knees, Well funny thing I said it, but I am I her apartment… -.-"

"But honestly, I need to be a little crazy!" She shouted, a bit happy, "All my life I've been good but now?!" She shouted then~ WTF?! Flipping her coffee table?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I reacted.

"All I want is to mess around!, And I don't really care about!" She look like reading her phone, then suddenly threw it on the bed.

"If you love me, if you hate me…" I said that, since I don't know if she love or hate me for messing my mind

"You can't save me baby~" She mumbled in a cool tone, also that hit me… she is in another date!

"All my life I've been good but NOW" She sang as she left her apartment me in it.

"WOAH" I said in awe, as I went out and caught her hand.

"What the Hell?" She said as she pulled her hand away from mine.

"WHAT? What? What? what? WHAT THE HELL?" I said as I came chasing her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When he caught my hand, I felt heat… maybe this is love… but TIME is messing us up, also I'm in a bit hurry… also TIME is fast for the two of us…

"So what if I go out on a million dates?" I wondered, but actually, I think because of my father kept arranging dates for me.

"You never call or listen to me anyway~" Natsu trailed off.

"I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day" I sang, stupid DAD, stupid Computer hanging up a bit, then Stupid internet for being slow, most of all, Stupid Me, for loving him… Natsu… I'll be waiting… "Don't get me wrong, I just need some TIME to play" I walked a bit faster.

"STAY WITH ME!" Natsu shouted, sincere on it, does he have any idea I love hearing him shout it?

"But Honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!" I shouted as I look up, a bit dark?

"All my life I've been good but now?" Natsu ran and chase me,

"I'm thinking WHAT THE HELL?" I said, and I knew that he knew that I am thinking about WHAT THE HELL?

"All I want is to mess around!" Natsu shouted, and caught my wrist.

"And I don't really care about~" I said, and he tried to pull me back to my apartment, but I got away~

"If you love me, If you hate me~" He said, and went following me instead.

"You can't save me~" I sang and making him chase me again, cause I sound as if I dared him to save me, which I want him too, but I ran, honestly I saw the clouds got darker, and few rain drops fell.

"Oh~ WHAT THE HELL~" Natsu said, smirking and chased me, then I ran again.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Nice heels anyways~" I shouted.

"Thanks!" She continued running, even it rains, I think I have fallen for you…

"Are you messing with my head?" I asked.

"Oh Boy~" Lucy mumbled, as she rolled her eyes~

"I like messing in your bed~" I sang, a bit sighing also

"Yeah I'm messing with your head~" She sang, finally~ we are in a cool rhythm~ I smiled as I chased her.

"When I'm messing with you in bed" I said, as I remembered both of us was on her bed while watching and she kept playing with my hair then, i throw a pillow at her… sigh TIME really is fast and slow at the same time…

"All my life, I've been good but now?" She said as she left her heels, WTH?!

"I'm thinking WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted as I grabbed it on the streets, and she ran as fast as she could.

"ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND!" She shouted singing it.

"AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT~" I Also sang back shouting a bit. I think I just don't fall for you, I think I like you less now…, because I am starting to love you more…

"All my life I've been good but now?" She sang and the rain starts to pour, good thing I brought my jacket with me…

"Oooh?" I have no idea but to reply that as the rain starts to pour

"I'm thinking WHAT THE HELL?" Lucy stopped in front of me, as she look up at the sky. "All I want is to mess around…" She mumbled singing.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"I don't really care about" Natsu sang as he came and took off his jacket and putting it over my shoulders once again, same as the day we first met…

"If you love me, If you hate me~" I looked up to him

* * *

Natsu's POV

I thought she was about to stop running, but she ran again.

"You can't save me baby~" She sang.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Yo have no idea how much I want you go, went chasing on me…

"What the hell?" Natsu said, as he once again chased me, but under the rain having fun…

* * *

NORMAL POV

Natsu chased Lucy, when Natsu caught Lucy, they were exactly at the place they first met…, at the corner of the street, well that's right… they fall each other on the street… that my friend… is the place their LOVE STORY starts~

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la~" The two sang as the rain stops, holding hands walking back to Lucy's Apartment…

When Natsu suddenly change his tone and also sang a different lyrics~

* * *

(( PLAY IF WANTED~ I LOVE YOU BY: AVRIL LAVIGNE ))

* * *

"I like your smile" Natsu started~

"I like your vibe" Lucy replied, as she smiled at him.

"I like your style" The two sang to each other, Natsu wearing a polo earlier with a jacket and a cargo pants and a 'BELT' with the Insignia of Fairy Tail, and wearing cool shoes, 'I'M NOT GOOD IN DESCRIBING' While Lucy wearing a dress to her knees ( I dunno if it is dress, I am likely the girl who only wear skinny jeans not skirt, blouse nor short~ ) what I mean Lucy was wearing pink blouse or dress? And a pink heels~

"But that's not how… I LOVE YOU~" the two looked at each other.

"And I, I like the way… You're such a star…" Natsu smiled at Lucy

"But that's not how I love…"

"Hey~"

"Do you feel, do you feel me?" Lucy asked squeezing Natsu's hand a bit.

"Do you feel what I feel, too?" Natsu asked squeezing Lucy's hand a bit.

"Do you need, Do you need me?"

"Do you need me?" The two sang to each other.

* * *

~ETC (( NxL: Sorry, I got Lazy a bit~ XD ))

* * *

~MEANWHILE

* * *

~CAFÉ

* * *

~GRAY AND JUVIA WITH JELLAL AND ERZA

* * *

"Uhm~"

"Errr…"

"Those are Natsu and Lucy right?"

"Yea…"

"Sooo…?"

"TIME really is fast and strange, we barely knew each other but we hang out~"

"Well, that's a different thing…"

* * *

~GAJEEL AND LEVY

"So, you are not a kid?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Yes I am not…" Levy sighed.

"Oh, good…" Gajeel smiled.

* * *

~LUCY'S APARTMENT

"Hey Lucy~ Do you have any idea what happened to us earlier?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, I think I don't have any idea…" Lucy mumbled.

"But I think… i-i… I knew only one thing… this isn't a dream… and also… I think… I am liking you less…" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked, wanting Natsu to repeating it…

"I think I am liking you less…, because I think I am liking you more…" Natsu said, saying it to Lucy.

"I think we only knew for just a few day…" Lucy said.

"I know…, but if you don't like me, as much how much I love you…, I'll be waiting…" Natsu said, then… "But we can be partners at the JS Prom right?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yep~" Lucy smiled, "So are we not gonna finish this?" Lucy pointed her computer if they are going to finish it or not.

"WE ARE GONNA FINISH IT!, Who says we are not?" Natsu said, as he played it.

* * *

February 15

Lucy's POV

* * *

That weird feeling, when someone move an arm over you, and you have no idea on how did he got in, or what on earth happen yesterday~

TIME is seriously fast ~_~

* * *

A/N: I WRITE WITHOUT A PLOT~ XD AND ALSO A PLAN~

* * *

**FUTURE QUOTE: EVERYDAY, I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU MORE AND MORE. EXCEPT YESTERDAY. YESTERDAY YOU WERE PRETTY F*CKING ANNOYING.**

* * *

**( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just not all yet, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )**

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

**HAHAHA~ I BET THIS FIC WOULD AT LEAST OR LIKELY OR I WISHED TO REACH 25 CHAPTERS~ or something~ but if things are greater than expected expect this FIC to be as GREAT as you wish and also as long as you want~ hehehe... **

**Natsu x Lucy~ ALMOST... it seems so near but it seems so far~ **

**(( Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war. love is a growing up )) -NaLu**

**Gray x Juvia~ DENSE -.-" True love is quiescent, except in the nascent moments of true humility**

(( Jealousy contains more of self-love than of love. )) -GRUVIA

**Jellal x Erza~ AFRAID =.=" There is no love lost between us.**

**(( Love grows more tremendously full, swift, poignant, as the years multiply. )) -JERZA**

**Gajeel x Levy~ Hmmm...? MYSTERY? The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets...**

**(( The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery. )) -GaLe**

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) HATE THE HATERS, LOVE THE LOVERS~

LONGEST CHAPPY~ 2,700 plus~


	7. Chapter 6 5 ( Something )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

**NEW SUMMARY:**

Both strangers has a strange and disastrous love life, what brings them together was a trouble, they later fell for each other, only to find out that both parents disagree, Trust and friendship was broken from lies and arrange marriage... but what holds them together is their love for each other.? ( "We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted... etc. )

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~**

Adelyna11: Oh, Maybe~ XD Yes he wants, the question is, would it be fine for Lucy? Also it has something to do with time~ which I still don't know how on earth I am going to do it… -.-"

* * *

A/N: Also, Chapter 7 is Not Available till… uhm… till… I reach 5 reviewers for Chapter 6, ya know sometimes I'm having fun or loving the feeling people or reviewers say those stuffs, it gives me courage and determination ^^"

* * *

Please check this out~ (.com) ?v=490909217613691

Just add Facebook and erase this ( and this ) okay? :)

* * *

**ALSO! VOTE or REVIEW!**

1. Should I put Lisanna here?

2. Should I make love triangles?

3. Should I put some Haters?

4. Should I put some Lovers and supporters?

5. Should I Delete this fic? ( seriously I am planning, since, or because some people/ friends I hate read this… Some are Plastics anyway~ )

6. Should I stop?

7. Should I continue?

8. Or Should I put the way we all wanted it to be? ( but I think mine was different… )

* * *

Chapter 7 ( I am such a GREAT spoiler! XD )

( Bro )

* * *

What's this?

Bromance?

Brofist?

Brother…?

I wonder…?

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) HATE THE HATERS, LOVE THE LOVERS~


	8. Chapter 7 ( BRO )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

**NEW SUMMARY:**

Both strangers has a strange and disastrous love life, what brings them together was a trouble, they later fell for each other, only to find out that both parents disagree, Trust and friendship was broken from lies and arrange marriage... but what holds them together is their love for each other.? ( "We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted... etc. )

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

Oh look, a frog ~_~ a bull frog ~_~ Hawaiian~ BLAHBLAHBLAH! Science… is AWESOME! It's awesome to dissect a frog, at first ew and yuck, but I was like… uhmm… but in mind, WOAH~ xD

Also, just now, just now… I just said… I LOVE MY… uhm~ then my crush passed… I almost utter his name, but instead I say, I LOVE MY BAG, which originally I was suppose to say I LOVE MY LIFE~

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~**

Adelyna11: Oh… ok… sure~ XD let's bring the GREAT twist! And troll…? Just kidding~ maybe it's coming on I dunno chapter, but wait for it! xD

A/N: Also, Chapter 8 is Not Available till… uhm… till… I reach 5 reviewers for Chapter 6, ya know sometimes I'm having fun or loving the feeling people or reviewers say those stuffs, it gives me courage and determination ^^" It's fun you know~

* * *

**ALSO! VOTE or REVIEW!**

1. Should I put Lisanna here?

2. Should I make love triangles?

3. Should I put some Haters?

4. Should I put some Lovers and supporters?

5. Should I Delete this fic? ( seriously I am planning, since, or because some people/ friends I hate read this… Some are Plastics anyway~ )

6. Should I stop?

7. Should I continue?

8. Or Should I put the way we all wanted it to be? ( but I think mine was different… )

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

February 15

Lucy's POV

That weird feeling, when someone move an arm over you, and you have no idea on how did he got in, or what on earth happen yesterday~

TIME is seriously fast ~_~

* * *

CHAPTER 7

( BRO )

* * *

Natsu's POV

I felt warm, on what soft thing… was below my arm… I slowly opened my eyes, as I smelled or snuggle at it, what ever it is, I love it…

* * *

Lucy's POV

I felt the heat of his arm over him, also his body behind me, it's not a sexual position, just a comfortable and non-perverted position and matter this is…, why on earth did he sniff?, and also snuggled my neck?, anyways… I like it, but… ah… err… this is… uhm… weird…

* * *

Natsu's POV

Anyways, instead of leaving it, I hugged it tighter, so soft… wait… why is there a long blonde hair on my face…?

(( NxL: Oh~ My~ Gosh… Did something happened to them…? During Valentines day…? FIND OUT ON SOMEDAY CHAPTER! Which would be used as an AWESOME or such a GREAT flashback ))

* * *

February 16

Gray's POV

"Bro?, did you just slept with her…?" Gajeel asked Natsu, in a voice of surprise.

(( A/N: Natsu and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers and also, they are Cousins, their father are huge WORKAHOLICS but behind of those fathers of theirs are two HANDSOME fellows~ Wendy?, nah~ she will come out soon, on another chapter ))

"What do you care?" Natsu sighed.

"Y-Y-y-you g-got to be kidding me?!" I shouted, stuttering a bit.

"You did slept with her!, you damned bastard!, what happen?" Gajeel asked, a bit amazed for this damned idiot to be, lucky on a fine lady.

"Uhm, we just play and teased each other… Why do you… uhmm… envy us…?" Natsu cocked his eyebrows, and receives a laugh and bro fist from Jellal.

(( NxL: Now, now, don't be a bit pervert or something!, btw, I am 14, so do you expect me to put or do something~ uhm… pervert stuffs? LoL xD blame my science teacher! ))

"Ah~ funny, you made me laugh… Gihihi… hi…" Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Hey, Gajeel, did you just notice why Natsu and Jellal are somehow close or something?" I asked Gajeel, enough for the two to hear.

"Oh, Bromance?" Gajeel smirked raising his eyebrow.

"Stupid, Natsu and I are 'GREAT' friends, we met at a playground when we were kids…" Jellal explained it, satisfying my weird but cool question.

"Sounds gay to me, right Gray?" Gajeel said, and I laughed a bit.

"Yeah" I said, then Natsu mumbled something, which only Gajeel heard because of his magic, Dragon Slaying, same as Natsu's.

"DAMN IT!, BRO?!, How's you know?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Ha!, I didn't know! I just guessed it!" Natsu shouted, laughing a bit.

"Very Funny~" Gajeel sighed.

* * *

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

* * *

(( A/N: for the following things here, I am Erza, btw, this happened exactly as this date… ))

* * *

~QUIZ

* * *

"Mr. Dragneel!, why are you looking at Ms. Heartfilia's quiz paper?" Porlyusica asked, a bit mad at Natsu, also Porlyusica-sensei, is their Science and Technology teacher also, Biology teacher~ etc.

"Well, i am not copying at her answers…" Natsu mumbles.

"Then why are you looking at it?" Porlyusica asked, raising her eyebrow on Natsu.

"I am not looking at it, I am staring at it…" Natsu said.

"Fine!, Why are you staring at it?" Porlyusica asked, a bit mad at Natsu's disturbance and care free act.

"I am thinking of other names, that I could call Lucy… other than Luce…" Natsu scratches the back side of his neck.

"Then…?" Porlyusica waited for an answer, but Natsu just sighed.

"But, I can't think of any…" Natsu said, "What are you guys staring at?, would you mind your own business?" Natsu glanced at the people who was staring at him earlier.

* * *

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

Erza's POV

"Agh~, I hate being a cleaner…, especially when the whole group left you!" I shouted at an empty and also dirty classroom, when someone came and help.

"Need help?" Jellal asked, offering a hand, I mean help…

So we did arrange the chairs, tables, and desks, wipe the windows clean, which is weird, also cleaning the blackboard, and sweeping the floors, and throw the trashes to the garbage can.

"So, did you know about Natsu and Lucy…?" Jellal asked, when I cut off what he was about to say.

"About the sleeping and teasing stuffs?" I asked, a bit blushing because his hands brushed to mine, which is cool, also him… being near.

"Yep, also, how'd you know?" Jellal asked me.

"Well, I heard you guys…" I said.

"Oh, seriously?" He asked.

"Yep…" I said.

"Oh, well, got to go, they are probably waiting for me at the basketball court." He said, leaving his bag, since it is not time to go home yet.

"Okay, bye~" I said, instead of waving, I received a bro fist.

* * *

~ BRO FIST MOMENT ~

* * *

Then he left.

* * *

Jellal's POV

I then left her alone in the room again... and i went to the basketball court, not to play as basketball but to dance~

"You!, Bro!" Natsu shouted, and theirs a Fist waiting for me.

"What's with the bro stuff, Natsu?" I asked.

"Simple, he can't say why, but only i can..." Gray admitted, folding his arms.

"Then tell me!" I shouted, pulling Gray's collar, did i got this demanding, because of Erza?, nevermind.

"Woah, easy their pal..." Gray said, as he looked at me, smiling a bit.

"Well, remember yesterday?, about the shots? to drink beer?" Natsu said, giving me some ideas to guess it.

"Bro!, tell me!" I shouted at Natsu.

"Bro, ask him..." Natsu said, pointing Gray.

"Gray, just tell me" I said to Gray.

"What's up Bro?!" Natsu shouted, as Gajeel came walking.

"Fine... I dared Natsu, because he left, our drinking session, ya know, it happens once a year!" Gray shouted, a bit mad.

"Well, how about me and Gajeel?, ya know we also left" I sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Yep..."

"HARLEM SHAKE BRO..." Natsu suggested to Gray, now Gray has a huge smirk.

* * *

~HARLEM SHAKE ( if you don't know, search it on YOUTUBE )

* * *

Erza's POV

I stared from a far, seeing them dance, like some stupid Psycho's they are... are boys like this?, also Gray? seriously?...

* * *

Levy's POV

I passed by the Basketball court, i saw Gray dancing, then suddenly...

~HARLEM SHAKE

Then everyone of them starts to dance, in a random position, and Gray?, clothes off, i shall take a pic for Juvia, then a dark long haired guy, caught my eyes, so i also took a pic of him, then i ran away, afraid of them noticing me.

* * *

~ MOMENTS LATER

* * *

Erza's POV

"Hey!, Erza! What's up?" Lucy asked, skating her way in, on the clean floor.

"HARLEM SHAKE" I mumbled.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows, then I turned my back on her, then I got myself busy by writing something on the board.

"N-nothing~" I mumbled, remembering the Harlem shake they did at the court.

(( A/N: Remember their room was at the second floor, which is GREAT, also you can see the GREAT view at the basketball court. ))

"Hey!, Erza!" Lucy called out, so I faced to her, when suddenly she threw Jellal's bag at me, oh that bag~ which I caught perfectly, and uhm… I put it back like nothing happen.

"AHEM!" Lucy acted as if she was coughing, laughing a bit.

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

"Got to go home!" I shouted, and pulled Lucy, with Levy's bag on my arm and pull her with me, and Juvia?, well Lucy was also holding a bag, which Juvia owns.

* * *

Jellal's POV

"Bro!, that was fun!" Natsu shouted.

I then Grabbed my bag, when i noticed a white... hand or something was left on my bag, who hold my bag? it's impossible for Erza, since i helped her...

* * *

February 17

Lucy's POV

Got home, seeing a pink haired idiot, sleeping on my couch... well... i don't mind that, but what i mind was, it's Sunday, and also we got a class tomorrow...

Then i turned my back.

Natsu's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a blonde maiden in of me, her name is Lucy Heartfilia... who always makes my heart beat fast.

"I just hate you" Lucy mumbled. I stand up "Go away..." She mumbled. My heart, hurt from those words... "Why the hell do you keep coming again and again?" She asked, also it's just my fourth time, in her house, is she mad? i put my hand over her shoulders which gave her a surprise.

**~ SCENE**

* * *

**NxL: Oh~ My~ Gosh?! What would happen? or What just happen?! why is she mad? Tell me!...?**

**(( REMEMBER: 5 reviews for the next chapter ))**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER! THE GREAT ALERT!**

**Chapter 8**

**( What?! )**

**She hates me?**

**Why?**

**I didn't even do..., unless?**

**No!**

* * *

**FUTURE QUOTE: EVERYDAY, I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU MORE AND MORE. EXCEPT YESTERDAY. YESTERDAY YOU WERE PRETTY F*CKING ANNOYING.**

* * *

**( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just not all yet, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )**

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

**HAHAHA~ I BET THIS FIC WOULD AT LEAST OR LIKELY OR I WISHED TO REACH 25 CHAPTERS~ or something~ but if things are greater than expected expect this FIC to be as GREAT as you wish and also as long as you want~ hehehe...**

**Natsu x Lucy~ ALMOST... it seems so near but it seems so far~**

**(( Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war. love is a growing up )) -NaLu**

**Gray x Juvia~ DENSE -.-" True love is quiescent, except in the nascent moments of true humility**

(( Jealousy contains more of self-love than of love. )) -GRUVIA

**Jellal x Erza~ AFRAID =.=" There is no love lost between us.**

**(( Love grows more tremendously full, swift, poignant, as the years multiply. )) -JERZA**

**Gajeel x Levy~ Hmmm...? MYSTERY? The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets...**

**(( The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery. )) -GaLe**

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) HATE THE HATERS, LOVE THE LOVERS~

LONGEST CHAPPY~ 2,100 plus~


	9. Chapter 8 ( WHAT! )

THE GREAT ESCAPE

* * *

**NEW SUMMARY:**

Both strangers has a strange and disastrous love life, what brings them together was a trouble, they later fell for each other, only to find out that both parents disagree, Trust and friendship was broken from lies and arrange marriage... but what holds them together is their love for each other.? ( "We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted... etc. )

* * *

**NOW FOR MY SHENANIGANS~** ( High-spirited behavior ) or ( Silly? Mischief? Nevermind~ )

Okay, February 21, worst day ever!, a whole section in second year discovered my crush, due to a Memory of my phone, being misplaced just to pass a project, they opened it and saw some stolen shots of him and few videos of him chasing my teacher, with a dead snake we killed… and today? January 22, he kept glancing at me cocking an eyebrow, looking at my face, watching my drawing, because the task is draw your INSPIRATION! I'm dying here! Is it BEST…? Because It is!

OH, GOD, I AM STUPID!, I fell a rank… 1 rank from class… *sigh* It was suppose to be a perfect six, but it went like, FIRST GRADING, rank 6, SECOND GRADING, rank 6, but… THIRD GRADING, rank 7!? WHAT THE?

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~**

Adelyna11: I always, and also wanted too, but my dad used the computer, and I barely have time here, but nice to know you love it, and also, for this chapter, I hope you would also love it!

Chistralish: Sure, it should be up! xD just kidding… maybe, it's fun?, seriously?, I would like to invite you to go to our class for a day, and you'll realize it's a MAXimum of fun, loving, quiet, awesome, cool, lazy, smart, and sleepy people!... some are stupid if they are lazy… but no one Is stupid~

* * *

**NOW FOR THE FIC!**

Previously on THE GREAT ESCAPE

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a blonde maiden in of me, her name is Lucy Heartfilia... who always makes my heart beat fast.

"I just hate you" Lucy mumbled. I stand up "Go away..." She mumbled. My heart, hurt from those words... "Why the hell do you keep coming again and again?" She asked, also it's just my fourth time, in her house, is she mad? i put my hand over her shoulders which gave her a surprise.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

( WHAT?! )

* * *

February 17

Natsu's POV

"L-l-l-lucy…" I stuttered, also a bit worried and sad on what she says.

"Natsu…?" She was a bit surprise, and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Y-y-y-you hate me…?" I asked, if she says yes, and she seriously meant it, people think I'm going crazy, and for the second time, in love… Madly inlove, and people will see me, running up a hill, as if the world would end, if she says YES.

"What…?, you see it's a riddle, and it's Monday tomorrow, that's what I hate!" She said, giggling a bit, phew~ good thing she doesn't hate me…

"Oh…?, Oh!, Oh.. okay" I then laughed, "So, I got to go, okay?" I said, realizing the world outside, was dark.

"Oh…" She said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Ok, Bye Natsu" She said.

"See ya tomorrow!" I shouted, running, rainy again, I wonder what's Gray up to?, Who cares!

* * *

(( A/N: Who says, Lucy hates Natsu? XD ))

* * *

Lucy's POV

He went running outside, I don't really get him sometime, about him running… and other stuffs…

Seeing him tomorrow, really lit my world up a bit. I thought to myself. I thought you were just a seriously f*cking annoying person, but… oh what the heck~ you are still annoying.

February 18

Natsu's POV

~RINGGGG

Natsu's New Alarm Clock rang.

Then in a sudden of motion, you can see him, hitting the alarm off.

* * *

(( A/N: DISCLAIMER: Heart Attack by: Sum 41 ))

* * *

"Remember when there was nothing else to do, but lie and bed and," My dad kicked the door open, and tried to pull me off the bed. Strange for me to hear him sing.

"wonder how it was always up to you, and no one else and," I sang back, trying to held on the bars of the bed.

* * *

~RINGGGG

* * *

What?! What on earth?!, the hell?! The Alarm rang, and as I glance at my dad, I saw he has ear muffs covering his ears, IGNORE… must IGNORE….

"Early mornings, made by warnings, what's the point of the alarm that I'm ignoring?" I sang, but as a little thing, or a little guess, I know my dad has a recording phone with him, to hear this later…

"It's either raining, I'm not complaining, but waking up is hard to do so," I sang, as I tried to kick him off his grip from my leg, there's no use… DAMN

* * *

_~Chorus :) _

* * *

"Turn my head its back to bed with no delay, can't be bothered by the phone ten times a day," I sang, as I saw his phone, recording, DAMN again… that PHONE…

"Why get up my morning doesn't even start till two?" Someone sang, that maid is singing with us?!, cooking… yum… Natsu snap out of it!

"Forget reality waking up is hard to do." I sighed, singing a bit.

"Remember when we would hang out every day, and we would rather," My dad sang, remembering the good old days, maybe at the Playground, chuckled remembering a beautiful girl… I then sighed.

"Not be told what to do or what to say, Cause nothing mattered." I sang, and also mean it, but he can't hear me, so beat it.

"Never boring with slept in mornings, not ashamed of bad habits that I'm forming." For some reason, I heard someone sang outside, isn't that Lucy?!, so early!

"Its not important if days are shortened, I can't make time when nothings new, Cause waking up is hard to do so," I sang, a bit shouting, kicking my dad accidentally and running to get a shower and wear my uniform.

"What's a day when it all ends up the same, and lasts forever?" Gray?! What the hell?, and Lucy? Ah NO NO NO… NO! so I hurry up.

"Can't complain when there's nothing there to blame, and things can't be better." I sang, as I wear my uniform, fix my hair, and grab my lunch and money, and ran my way to where they are.

"Summer evenings, teenage grievings, got no problem with the life that I've been leading." Gray mumbled, humming a bit.

"No concentration on hesitation, I can't make time when nothings new," Lucy sang a bit.

"Cause waking up is hard to do!" I shouted, putting an arm at the to, not surprising them, I maybe they knew it in the first place.

* * *

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Yeah!, made it in time!" Natsu shouted a bit, with his huge smile, while his arms was over my and Gray's shoulder, couldn't help but blush a bit, how annoying he could be, neh?

"Flame brain, you are such an annoying creep!" Gray shouted, making Natsu's arm away from his shoulders.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, I felt like Gray has read my mind.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted. "Do you wanna-" Natsu was suppose to ask Gray for a fight when someone, I mean someone, a Scarlet haired woman stand behind us, asking…

"Is there a fight?" Erza asked.

"No ma'am!"

"No miss!"

"Aye!"

"Just a friendly discussion between Bro's" Natsu reasoned.

"Oh… ok…" Erza said, which I can't believe, that she believed, in that lie?!

* * *

~MOMENTS LATER

* * *

"I hate Monday's" Natsu mumbled, look who sounded, isn't that Garfield?, he likes watching that?

And as Time passes by, Lessons, and Lessons, more Math, more History… Fudgeness…

* * *

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Isn't that Loke?"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey!, it's Loke!"

"Yo Loke!" Natsu shouted, calling out.

"I see you are here at school, are you stopping ditching classes?" Gray asked.

"Actually, I went back, ya know, Boys Like Girls" Loke said, as he fixed his glasses, earning few fan girls and boys? on the way, but not me and my friends.

"Oh, I thought you stopped…" Gerard sighed, face palming himself, because of Loke's reason.

* * *

(( A/N: Loke and Lucy didn't met yet, for now, but wait for the next Chappy! ))

* * *

"If that's all you have to say, I have to go…" Loke said, walking away.

"Oi, Natsu, Are you on the dare now?" Gray asked.

"What dare?"

"Well, do you remember our GREAT dare? maybe a few years ago?, about you? Uhmm… before you met 'HER'?"

"Oh yeah… WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Well, as for now, She's a primary target…" Gray sighed.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" I shouted, in mind I want to break the wall with my head, NO…

"Remember the bet?" Jellal asked. "If you can't do it, you'll work for us, also pay our lunch everytime…" Jellal chuckled… 'SHIT'

"WHAT?!" I shouted, my money!, damn…

"So…?, you doing it?" Gray asked.

"I am already doing it" I sighed.

Oh Damn!, How am I suppose to do the dare?! I panicked a bit, well, it's not off, until we reach college anyways…, so I can still do everything, for me to have her, and have their money at the same time…

* * *

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

* * *

February 19

NORMAL POV

* * *

~RECESS

* * *

"So, Loke got absent again?" Gray asked.

"Ah, yeah" Jellal said.

"Such a playboy" Natsu sighed, putting a palm on his face.

"So Gray, when would you put on a shirt?" Jellal asked.

"WHAT the?!" Gray panicked, afraid that Erza would go killing him.

"Gray-sama! Catch!" Juvia shouted throwing a shirt.

Gray caught it and put it on.

"THANKS!" Gray shouted, then mumbled. "I wonder where she got it?"

* * *

~MEANWHILE

* * *

Levy's POV

I went back to the Library, maybe meeting that so called GAJEEL, I looked down walking my way, then returned the book I borrowed a few days ago.

"I see, you are here for another book?" The girl asked.

"Yep" I said, walking to each corner of the place, I wonder where is that long haired guy?

"Dragon's possession, Awakening, METANOIA, Hack, The Lord of the Rings, Gunslinger, -BUMP- He-" I was suppose to shout, when I realized I bumped to Gajeel.

"Watch it kiddo" He said, making my face go read.

"Hey!, I am not a kid!" I shouted.

"Oh, ok… Watch it Shrimp" He sighed.

"Hey! I am not that small, it's just… it's just, you are tall!" I shouted at him.

Gajeel's POV

"Good point… still watch it Shrimp…" I said, I kinda like this girl, small but can be a terrible, I mean by terrible is strong.

"Hey, you are the tall one, so basically you should see me first!" She reasoned out, what's her name?

"Hey, you are the small one, so basically you could see me, because I am tall!" I shouted a bit.

"Well, are you even looking for books?" She asked me. Interesting Shrimpy…

"Well, are you even returning the books here?" I asked her, making her a bit quiet, and noticing she space of a bit, seeing her cheeks a bit pink, I take a peek on her ID her name is Levy… Levy McGarden.

"Hello… Fairy Tail High to Bookworm… are you there?" I asked, giving her another nickname.

"Yes I am!, stop waving your hands on my face too!" She shouted. What a strong and interesting girl she is.

"Well, what do you want me to do?, put my hands on your face?" I asked her.

"What?!" She shouted. "No!, very funny!" She shouted a bit again.

* * *

~SHHHHHH

* * *

"Sorry" Me and Shrimpy said together.

"See, you almost got us in trouble…" I sighed saying it to her.

"Hey, if you just say sorry in the first place, maybe she didn't get mad over us" She said.

~Moments of staring and uncomfortable atmosphere later…

"What's your name anyways?" I asked her, still staring at each other.

"Levy, Levy McGarden" She said, as she offer her hand, smiling a bit. Cute… Gihee

"Oh, me?... Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox… Nice meeting you Shrimpy…" I smiled at her, while having a hand shake to each other.

"Not that nice, but nice meeting you, Iron head…" She said, maybe she named me by Iron head, because of this metal bracelet on my wrist.

"Gihee" I chuckled a bit. "I know…"

* * *

~RINGGGG ~RINGGGG

* * *

"Well, see ya shrimpy, or maybe you'll see me first!" I said, waving my hand, bidding good bye.

"See ya, never!" She shouted, giggling a bit.

* * *

February 19

~GOING HOME

* * *

(( A/N: Happened to my FAKE friend… anyways… good for her… XD I am Lucy here~ ))

* * *

Lucy's POV

So me and the others are already on the tricycle ( if you do not know tricycle, search it okay? ) while our other friend went buying leaving her bag with us, when the driver, drive it leaving her…

* * *

( Let's name her Celine, extra character… ) -My Hated MOST hated friend, who is now not my friend... that Evil USER! and LIAR! ~_~ never mind...

* * *

"Bye!" I shouted, leaving her, with me and my friends waving good bye to her, instead on riding another tricycle…

"Oi! Wait up!"

"I said wait!"

"Wait!" Erza shouted, making the driver stop.

Then she went running, catching up on us…

"So Celine, how fun was that?" I asked.

"Tired, so tired…" She mumbed.

"Fun for her to be thin!"

"Undefined, because the magnitude of the earth quake was strong!"

* * *

(( A/N: I made STFU during the four sentences! xD ))

* * *

"Ah, I'm tired…" She said, whining.

"Tired, you just ran for 2 meters!" I shouted. "That won't make you tired, besides you can walk up and down the stairs many times, despite the gravity puling you down…" I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Ah… STFU…" I said.

"Yeah…, just get on"

"Hey, Natsu and the others sees us!" I shouted.

"Hahaha!" others laugh.

"Uhm, Erza?, Mira? What was the thing you want to say to her earlier?" I asked them.

"Oh that?"

"Count for us Levy!"

"3, 2, 1" Levy countdown.

"Get Your Shit Straight!" Mira and Erza shouted a bit, on a whining fat lying demon, who thinks she is cool but actually lamer much and much lamer than me, she is always mimicking us…

"WHAT?!" she shouted to us.

* * *

(( A/N: example, when you are an athlete, she lies and bring you down, blames you, even it's not your fault, having a relationship on someone and trying to push that person to tell her parents, but not guiding her, having a crush on someone's crush even though she knows that her friend likes him, saying she is a princess in her house, even though she told me about her mom getting mad on her if she does bad things, telling me she masturbates and tell me what is Hent** and Yu** and explaining the whole details but denied she knows it, but she did it… etc. FOR GOD'S SAKE! she told me those stuffs when we were 13! ))

* * *

We all hate a fat person, who lies, who uses you, a geek, uses a glasses, eating with loud noises, btw, a girl who needs everyone's attention, acts like an anime but not good enough also uncool, coughing infront of everyone who was eating and acts like nothing happen, if she gots surprise or something, she went shouting and shrieking as if she sees a freakin' cockroach on her blouse, which was inappropriate for her to bring it at a GREEN UNIVERSITY clean place and good hygiene place a person who acts smarter than you, but you have a higher rank, bossing around, and also or most of all hates you for being a lazy smartass and an awesome popular person in some people, I'm popular than her because I am a smart athlete meanwhile her my and everyone's copycat, even reading books became her hobby!

* * *

(( A/N: the cockroach part happened during the lunchtime, it seriously did happen! XD SERIOUSLY I hate her, most of that sentence described her… ))

* * *

~SKIP (( SORRY! XD ))

* * *

February 22

Natsu's POV

"DAMN!, THAT DARE IS MAKING ME CRAZY!" I shouted, at an empty field, not noticing someone was following me…

"What dare?" She asked.

**~SCENE**

* * *

**NxL: Oh~ My~ Gosh?! What would happen? or What just happen?! why is she mad? Tell me!...?**

**(( REMEMBER: 5 reviews for the next chapter )) Just for fun LOL! Btw, i am sharing fanfics that caught my attention, on few pages i own, btw so far so good, people knew this and other stuffs~ XD **

**REVIEW: Just give me some inspiration, or something! an idea or something! XD **

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER! THE GREAT ALERT!**

**Chapter 9**

**( DARE )**

I'll be revealing everything! LOL! what i mean by everything was their past dares!

What DARE?!

Is it about Money?

Is it about Love?

Is it about something?

Does it have to do with Lucy?

Does it have to do with Loke?

LoLu? NO!

GrayLu? NEVER!

WHAT?!

I DUNNO! XD

* * *

******FUTURE QUOTE: EVERYDAY, I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU MORE AND MORE. EXCEPT YESTERDAY. YESTERDAY YOU WERE PRETTY F*CKING ANNOYING.**

* * *

**( NxL: Now, now, now, that's just not all yet, also, if my day tomorrow is great same as today, maybe I'll go posting another chapter, you know my school I mean room, I mean my life, are full of FUN, ADVENTURE, LAUGHTER, STUPIDITY? And more and more! XD )**

* * *

**GREAT SPOILER!**

**Warning: Spoiler Kills~ XD ( maybe~ )**

"We'll have the great escape!" Natsu shouted etc.

(( I WONDER HOW~ ))

( NxL: Interesting… )

* * *

**HAHAHA~ I BET THIS FIC WOULD AT LEAST OR LIKELY OR I WISHED TO REACH 25 CHAPTERS~ or something~ but if things are greater than expected expect this FIC to be as GREAT as you wish and also as long as you want~ hehehe...**

**Natsu x Lucy~ ALMOST... it seems so near but it seems so far~**

**(( Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war. love is a growing up )) -NaLu**

**Gray x Juvia~ DENSE -.-" True love is quiescent, except in the nascent moments of true humility**

(( Jealousy contains more of self-love than of love. )) -GRUVIA

**Jellal x Erza~ AFRAID =.=" There is no love lost between us.**

**(( Love grows more tremendously full, swift, poignant, as the years multiply. )) -JERZA**

**Gajeel x Levy~ Hmmm...? MYSTERY? The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets...**

**(( The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery. )) -GaLe**

**~ CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**SCRATCH 25! LET'S MAKE IT 50?! WHO AGREES WITH ME? XD**

* * *

DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE MOVIE?! ENGLISH SUBBED?! IF NOT, Better look for me at Facebook! XD search for NxLFLamingKey, it's a page just for fun! XD

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MINNA! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (( P.S. It helps me, ya know! xD )) FORGET THE HATERS, LOVE THE LOVERS~

LONGEST CHAPPY~ 3,222 plus~


	10. NEWS! FLASH! AN

Yo Guys! Sorry for not putting the Next Chapter for almost 4 Months, and I'm beginning to think this story is bad, I mean really really bad, so I come back and fix this, to make the story good, and a big catch,… so here is the Summary of THE GREAT ESCAPE, i was planning on deleting it, but someone reviewed it, and i am back, who ever **lucylover** is thanks for that review i didn't delete it, ( The day you review is the day i planned on deleting it )

* * *

**Saving a stranger from someone, the two become good friends, until they fall for each other, but the world is against them, trust and friendship broken by lies and arrange marriage, but what was left is their love for each other.**

* * *

Okay, does that sound convincing and cool now? Hehehe~ Also check out my other fic…

* * *

Can We Be Friends?

We know that we'll have to say goodbye to everyone we meet, whether they're going far away or at the end of their life… A plain, classic, love story with a twist! The More you hate? The More you Love! R&R T for languages and violence(?) Credits to the author of: Koe no Katachi ( some part of the plot )

* * *

FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS

NxL: Tell you what, read it if you are old enough, mature enough on understanding it.

* * *

Natsu?

NxL: I was planning on fixing this too, or deleting, but if i did that, there would be less dark, evil, sexy, Natsu out there... Mwehehe...

* * *

That is all for NOW! ^^


End file.
